Reunited
by luvblood19
Summary: Takes place after Valentine dies in the ally. *WARNING SMUT* Don't read if you don't like smut! M/M Smut


I don't own Malec that honour goes to Cassandra Clare but I so wish I did ?￢ﾝﾤ️

* * *

As they were walking towards the end of the ally Alec couldn't resist pulling Magnus back into him at taking his lips again. He wrapped his arms around Magnus'swaist pulling him even closer to himself as he slowly let his tongue run along Magnus's

/lower lip but he still wasn't getting quite the contact he was looking for so he slowly slid his left hand down until it was rested on Magnus's ass and before Magnus realized what he was going to do he squeezed Magnus's ass and at the same time pulledhim  
/even closer causing Magnus to gasp and letting Alec plunge his tongue into his mouth and slowly run his tongue along Magnus's causing him to groan against Alec. This started to drive Alec crazy and he still felt like he needed more contact so  
he spunthem

around a little bit and push Magnus against the ally wall that was now behind them. Alec slowly slid his body closer and closer until his hands were on either side of Magnus's head caging him in using his height and strength to keep him there.  
Theyboth

finally needed to breath but Alec was ready to take his lips away from Magnus's skin so he started kissing along Magnus's jaw and down his neck where he started licking and biting leaving obvious marks. After a while though the height differencewas  
/making his neck hurt so he dragged both his hands own Magnus's body making sure to catch his nipples on the way down until he got to his hips and then he slid his hands around Magnus's waist and grabbed his ass and lifted him off the ground untilthe  
/shocked warlock figured out how to breath again and wrapped his legs around Alec's waist to hold himself there then Alec slid his hands to Magnus's thighs to help hold him there. This put Magnus in the perfect spot to feel Alec's rock hard erectionthrew  
/the shadowhunter's thick jeans and Alec couldn't help but rub his cock against Magnus's obvious aroused erection causing Magnusto gasp as he reached for Alec wrapping both his arms around his neck using him as leverage and also bring Alec'smouth  
/back to his to resume kissing. The intense pleasure he was getting from them just rubbing against each other was to much and he by into Alec's lower lip causing Alec to whimper as the blood started to run down his chin. Magnus was to quick thoughand  
/quickly lapped up the blood and started licking the injured lip and allowing his magic to slowly heal the lip that he was giving so much attention to. Threw this whole experience Alec was having trouble remembering to breath and then when Magnus  
bithim

all he could do was whimper in pleasure and then when Magnus started licking him and using his magic Alec thought he was going to pass out from the pleasure of it all but didn't because he didn't want to drop Magnus. When he remembered how to  
breathhe

quickly caught Magnus's mouth and kissed like the world very much depended on their kiss. His tongue touched every crevice in Magnus's mouth and wrapped itself around Magnus's tongue until he slowly pulled Magnus's tongue into his mouth and slowlyand  
/carefully nibbled on Magnus's tongue. When he finally let go of Magnus's tongue he realized thatMagnus's hands hand made there way under his shirt and were slowly caressing his abs and scratching at the hair that ran from his belly button andinto  
/his pants all Alec could do was make sure he didn't drop Magnus as he rested his head in Magnus's neck. He slowly lifted his head after a second and began nibbling and sucking on the skin behind Magnus's ear, which was his weak spot, and as the  
warlockstarted

groaning and relying more on Alec to hold him up he tangled both his hands in Alec's hair to hold him against his neck so Alec wouldn't stop what he was doing. Alec loved feeling Magnus's hands in his hair especially when he got Magnus to tugon  
/his hair and that was his goal right at this second. He started biting along Magnus's ear and at the same time put more effort into grinding his erection against Magnus'sand squeezing Magnus's ass at the same time. This drove Magnus crazy andhe  
/started pulling on Alec's hair which caused Alec to groan against his neck and then Alec lift his head and slowly put Magnus back on his feet but never putting any room between them and still pushed Magnus against the wall. Alec crushed his lips  
againstMagnus's

once more before resting is foreheadagainst Magnus's and they were panting heavily against one another before Alec caught his breath and said that they should probably take this more private. Magnus had never heard more perfect idea inhis life  
/he puts his hands on either side of Alec's neck andleaned forward and brushed their lips lightly and then ran his hands down Alec's chest and then grudgingly pushed him off so he could make them a portal to get back faster. As he startthe spell  
/he felt Alec wrap his arms around his waist and press himself against the warlocks back making it hard for Magnus to concentrate and then he started placing light kisses on the back of Magnus's neck. Before he could lose anymore brain functionhe  
/quickly snapped the portal into place and turned in Alec's arms and caught Alec's lips with his and started walking backwards towards the portal. That was until he tripped over his own foot and almost took both of them down but Alec caught him  
andlifted

Magnus up so he could wrap his legs around Alec again and Alec carried him towards the portal and went threw it. They ended up in Magnus's bedroom and Alec instantly threw Magnus on the bed and crawled onto it after him placing himself betweenMagnus's  
/thighs and getting as much full body contact as possible. Alec had all his weight in his elbows holding himself up so he wouldn't crush Magnus and he was studying Magnus's face so intently Magnus thought he was going to blush when he asked whathe  
/was looking at Alec replied by saying almost the most beautiful man in the world. Magnus asked him who the most beautiful man in the world was and Alec asked him to drop the glamour on his eyesand when he did Alec said now he was staring at themost  
/beautiful man in the world. Magnus loved Alec for accepting all of him and showed his gratitude by grabbing the front of Alec's shirt and pulling him down into the most demanding kiss of the night. Alec started undoing the buttons on the front  
ofMagnus's

shirt and kissing patches of skin as they were uncovered until all the buttons were undo and Alec pushed the shirt off Magnus's chest and licked every inch of his chest until he got to Magnus's nipple where he paid the most attention to. Thewhole  
/time Magnus had been getting hotter and hotter and was twitching and wriggling underneath Alec's ministrations to his chest and nipples. The wriggling was also cause their erections to run together which in turn was getting them both panting andgrinding  
/against each other more. Magnus was not known for his patience and snapped their clothes away cause immediate skin to skin contact causing them both to groan out in want. Magnus went to roll them over to take control but Alec would have noneof  
/it and proceeded to find a scarf that was on the bedside table. He took both of Magnus's hands and tied them to the headboard of the bed looking into Magnus's eyes to make sure this was ok. If anything it turned Magnus on more knowing Alec wanted  
/totake control and dominate him this time any other time it had always been the other way around. Alec started working his way down Magnus's body again kissing, licking, and biting in all the right places and when he reached his destination  
/he lickedhis lips in hunger. He looked back up at Magnus to see him staring at him and as he looked Magnus in the eye he ran his tongue from the base of Magnus's cock to the tip causing a massive shudder to run threw Magnus's body. Alec kept  
/lick and sucking alongMagnus length and once at the tip again he took Magnus in his mouth and slowly took him inch by inch into his month. Magnus was slowly going crazy he wasn't even sure he was breathing anymore the deeper Alec took him the  
/harder he got. Alec finally gotas much of Magnus in his mouth as possible and he stopped and started up at Magnus and waited but still light running his tongue on Magnus's length. Magnus felt Alec stop moving not completely but enough to let  
/Magnus catch his breath and look down atAlec and he couldn't get over the sight he was seeing. Alec had most of his length in his mouth and was looking up at him with the darkest most lustfilled eyes he had ever seen. Alec then started going  
/up and down on his length never losing eyecontact with Magnus whose was panting and whimpering. Magnus could feel his release building causing his eyes to close and he tugged on his bindings just wanting to touch Alec. Alec started get faster  
/and knew that Magnus was close and started runninghis hand up Magnus's thigh and wrapped his hand around the little bit of Magnus's length that he couldn't get in his mouth. He quickened his pace and left Magnus tense and then felt him release  
/into his mouth which he swallowed greedily. Magnus couldn'tbelieve what had just happened and he was to busy coming down from his high to pay attention to what Alec was doing until he felt a lubed finger enter him and start pumping in and out.  
/Alec carefully added a second listening to Magnus make a deep groanand then added a third finger and slowly stretchedMagnus while his mouth worked back up Magnus's body until he was kissing Magnus again and rubbing his erection against Magnus's.  
/By this time Magnus was just a moaning mess writhering likecrazy against Alec until he felt Alec's length press against his opening he quickly warned Alec it had been a long time since he had bottomed and told him to be gentle. Alec very careful  
/sunk in inch by inch feeling every new section of Magnus as he wentin deeper and deeper causing Magnus to get louder with every inch. Magnus hadn'trealized exactly how big Alec was until he felt Alec's hips flatten against him and he let out  
/his deepest moan yet. Alec waited for Magnus to give him the ok to movebut was having a really hard time because Magnus felt so good and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. Alec felt Magnus thrust his hips signally to Alec hat  
/he was ok and Alec slowly pulled out to the tip and sank back in just as slowly andthis went on for a few minutes before Magnus begged Alec to move faster and harder. Who was Alec to deny what his boyfriend wanted so he pulled out and quickly  
/sank back in and from there the tempo built become faster and harder until Magnus was screamingin pleasure and Alec was having trouble holding himself up. He knew he was going to last much longer so he reached between them and wrapped his hand  
/around Magnus's length and started pumping his hand to the same tempo of his thrusts and heard Magnus'sbreath catch and change to an even more faster pace. They climbed their highs together until they came at the same time. Alec felt Magnus  
/release between them while Magnus felt Alec fill him to the brim with his seed and then they both collapsed fromexhaustion. Alec pulled the knot on the scarf releasing Magnus and then quicklyrolled off to the side to avoid crushing Magnus

but he immediately reached out and wrapped his arm around Magnus and pulled him in close till Magnus was practically lyingon top of him. Magnus was so worn out he was asleep before Alec untied him and Alec fell asleep not long after smiling  
/in his sleep happy to have his warlock safe and sound back in his arms.


End file.
